Infinity minus 1
by AnimecrazyAlly27
Summary: Sebastian can do anything at all just with his master's command, except...Make Evangeline Kinsella love him, just when the opposite is starting to happen. Will our cold-hearted and malicious demon butler finally find his other half at last? Sebastian xOC
1. ProlougeAngel turned demon

Disclaimer I don't own Kuroshitsuji, not at all.

_Infinity minus one : Epilogue_

* * *

"Lady Kienna!" I burst into a flame covered room and I saw my Lady's silhouette being burned into ashes. I cried out in shock. I had failed her, failed my job, failed her mother and father…

The acrid smell of smoke filled my senses as my young charge died right before my eyes, and the whispered wishes of her parents laid unfulfilled in my hands.

A bright white light shone and I was standing in the presence of the several powerful, serene angels known as The Council.

I sobbed, longing to see Lady Kienna again, my guilt never-ending…Standing in front of such noble's in burnt and torn clothing, I will never be a Saviour again.

"Evangeline Maia Kinsella! You have failed the Randall family! Failed your job as a Protector, shamed our name as Angels! The _Tenshi, Bidari_, second to God Himself! Jury what is your verdict?" The judge's voice carried to the back of my head, as the jury shouted: Guilty!

"Very well then, this is your verdict. You shall be cast on Earth again allowed to live, but as a lowly demon. Be gone!" And with that, his thunderous voice dissipated and I was hurtled down to Earth.

I did not feel anything, only pain. I remorse in what was left of my soul. I was breathing, I was sure of that, but my heart remained painfully still as my change from angel to demon took place.

There was a mark on my shoulder, it burnt so painfully and the cold wind whipped my thin pathetic excuse of a dress apart. I could not move, and just laid there, looking at the sky, thinking about Lady Kienna.

Days and nights passed, the world was as silent as it could be after the burning pain of my transformation ended, like a leaf dropping onto a still clear pool of water, the ripples disappearing quick.

Then all of a sudden, I could live again. I felt my form turn into a human shape, and I could move. There was a sick emptiness in my heart though. I missed being an angel so very much.

Gathering all the strength I had left, I clutched the thin cloth around me and walked.

I could feel my surroundings turn into a large city, and the language the people spoke was familiar, like what I used to speak. English.

I walked right in the middle of the road once, and carriages threatened to run me over. I was still dizzy, and stumbled clumsily through. The ache in my head was nothing compared to the pain in my heart and the burn on my shoulder though.

* * *

I jumped and turned from building to building, hunting for tonight's meal. A lonely lady perhaps, or a drunken man on the side of the street?

It was the year of 1860, the year I grew sick of only knowing how to eat. I resolved to make use of the demon's contract so I could harvest the perfect soul myself.

I planned on making a good meal tonight before thinking things over, my life as a demon was not only to be wasted on thoughts of food. There must be a way…

But my thoughts were so disturbed I ended up by the countryside. A weak demon scent filled my nostrils and I hurried towards it. If there is a demon scent, he could possibly be hunting and could share the meal with me, right?

As soon as I saw though, I doubted my senses for the first time. Maybe I had smelt wrong, although that never happened before.

A young girl stood in the middle of a country highway, and horses whipped past her. How stupid, did she not know that it would endanger her?

I was about to turn back and hunt some more but I saw out of the corner of my eye a man snatching her, to an alley.

I don't know exactly what lead to me following them, but I felt that the girl was about to be violated and snarled. I was surprised, even at myself. Since when did mortal lives ever become an issue for me, an immortal living demon?

I shrugged. Following them wouldn't hurt, besides, my plans for dinner tonight were cancelled due to loss of appetite.

I closed my wings of black and stood on top of the opposite roof, poised in action.

Now that I could see closer, she was much more pretty than the average demon, with sky-blue eyes and dark hair that reached her waist, messy and tousled. A slim and lean figure. But her smooth face was haggard with worries, guilt and a hint of insecurity.

The man twirled a knife between his fingers; he had her cornered. "I suppose I could give you two choices, since I'm at an advantage here."

She did not reply, silent as she glared at him, all while fighting her apparent pain. In my mind, I realised she was a newborn, so that must be the cause of her apparent weakness.

As he pushed her against the wall, I could see her whimper slightly, closing the thin dress around herself protectively.

"Alright then. Would you rather die tonight or live in shame? Hmm?" That bastard. He urged her to hurry and decide, or else he would.

Her voice shook a little as she replied, "Go ahead and kill me. My life holds no meaning if my honour is taken."

Her answer shocked me greatly. Almost a great deal of other females would prefer to live, or say nothing in response. I admire her bravery and intelligence, as well as code of morality.

"As you wish!" The man kissed his blade and brought it down onto her chest, the silver glinting dangerously. I jumped off the roof.

* * *

The blade hovered in front of my face dangerously. That bastard… The night air was still and calm. I wondered, was I really about to end my life, so fast?

I shut my eyes, this is what I asked for, and maybe, just maybe I would get to see my Lady again to beg her forgiveness.

The blade cut into my chest, a deep stab and I fell to the ground. The pain was almost unbearable, and I felt a cool hand press against it. Strange, it felt like my wound was healing.

I could feel a hint of demonic scent. What? And where was the man who tried to take my life?

I slowly opened my eyes, and I heard a huff of breath and a chuckle.

My lashes fluttered. I was being carried by a demon in a black suit with red eyes.

"My Lady, you needn't fret. The human is gone, but your wound is very heavy and you suffer too much for a newborn demon." Oh that voice, so smooth and heavy, I long to see my benefactor's face. We fly into a dark place, but his face is still turned away.

He sets me down somewhere and my body tenses, smelling blood. My own blood.

"Thank you, Sir…" I huff and try to breathe in deeply, the pain doesn't hurt so bad now.

"Michaelis." He turns his face towards mine, and despite my blurred vision, it was the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

"Thank you. I am in the deepest gratitude…Ahh." The gash in my body visibly shrunk a little under black flames of fire from under his hand.

"Speak less, my Lady, you must conserve your energy. We have arrived."

"The newborns resting place. This place was spoken of often among our kind."

He smiled again, but it was a fake, as he held her in his arms and pushed open a black door.

"I have a desire to know what kind is of yours, but as you seem to know the standard procedure, this is where I bid you farewell, Miss…" He looked up questioningly in my eyes, crimson meeting casket amber-blood.

"Kinsella." I could but offer a weak smile.

"Sleep well my Lady." He placed me in a large bed with silken covers amongst the millions of others in the large room. The scent of the less peacefully departed was present. With a final fake smile, he bid me farewell.

It was red-velvet covered and smelt musty, that bed. I felt neither comfortable nor uncomfortable in it, it was just a resting place to me.

But as my eyes closed, I did not wonder when I would awake from my hibernation, nor where would I go. Instead…

I saw his handsome face again. 'Michaelis…'

* * *

_Seventeen years and ten months later_

"Are you sure you wish to summon me? Do you not know that thy must concede thy entire soul to me in return for self-seeked justice?" A pair of red eyes glowed but all the young boy could see was dark pain and torture.

"This is an order. Kill them!" The boy's right eye began to glow, and a large purple pentacle situated itself, similar to the one on the demon's left hand.

"Yes, my Lord." A brief slashing of humans, and bloodshed conceded. The young Earl smiled, bitter.

xxXXxx

_Two months later_

A black butler named Sebastian Michaelis returns with the Earl of Phantomhive household, ready to fulfil their contract.

**_Kuroshitsuji_**

**_

* * *

_**_Be sure to leave plenty of reviews, readers! THANK YOU and now would you kindly click on that button over bottom there..._


	2. Kouhai and Sempai

Hi! I'm updating u all chapter 1 immediately after the Epilogue because the Internet crashed at my house and so I've been working on them one by one.

_Infinity minus one: Chapter One-_**Kouhai and Sempai**

* * *

It was four in the morning and the rest of the Phantomhive household was in a deep slumber. Except for our butler in black.

Sebastian glanced at the calendar again, at the date circled in red. Tomorrow, or exactly three hours away, _she _would awaken.

He put his head in his palms and sighed deeply. How was he going to explain this to his Bocchama?

'I hope that idiotic Angel's Council will open their blinded eyes and see her case, or all my effort would've been useless.' My thoughts were rather distracted, but I continue sweeping the grand ballroom.

'I must see to Young Master.'

* * *

Everything was fuzzy, thoughts called Dreams and some Nightmares haunted my endless sleep.

Until today. I woke up, stretching my body against a soft plush silk bed.

Wait, how did I even get here? Images, thoughts and voices flashed faster in my head than any pictured film.

Lady Kienna burning among the flames, the dress I made for her with a crisscrossed pattern burning up as well, the beautiful and established Randall manor covered in destructive red and orange flames...

The Council Of Angels...White light, blinding light and my verdict...

My transformation from Angel to Demon...The moments of blinding despair under the starred night sky...

The man, threatening me in the alley...The swift cut into my chest, the painfully warm blood spilling out...

And finally, the most vivid memory of all next to Lady Kienna's death, the memory of my Saviour, my Helper, Michaelis-sama.

His smooth features, that of a demon, forever etched into my memory, and most of all those beautiful red eyes tinged with amber, cold enough to freeze humans...

Unaware of what I was doing I sat up on the bed, and muttered his name, half sleeping.

Someone shut the door quietly behind them and entered the room. Other demons were sleeping as well, so that person must not have wanted to wake them up.

I heard among my angel friends that demons cannot be disturbed during their hibernation, or that unfortunate soul will suffer tormented for eternity.

I sat up even further, and clutched the smooth bedsheets. "Who is it?" I was a little scared that it would be that man again.

"I doubt you remember me Lady Kinsella." That smooth voice again, it couldn't be...

"Michaelis?"My last hope of ever seeing again someone who actually understood who I really was, even though he is a little cold.

"My lady there is no time to waste, please change into these clothes, and we will me leaving at once." His handsome face walked through the nest of sleeping would-be demons and handed a dress.

"Alright. Although I do hesitate to wonder where we are going." I smiled at him sleepily, and drew the curtains around my bed.

As I changed quickly, I realized that he had already turned around, respecting my privacy. What a gentleman. I smirked slightly.

xxXxx

Lady Kinsella had already took hold of the clothes. I sighed quietly, I wanted to hurry, because the Young Master's breakfast would be late if she did not arrive there by ten minutes.

Suddenly, I heard sounds of yanking and a little tearing of material. I had to resist turning around to check on Lady Kinsella.

'Just what in the name of the Devil is she doing?' I chuckled slightly, this woman is no ordinary Victorian era female.

Half a minute later, she emerged from the bed, her long black hair covering her face. I was one second short of gaping.

She had torn the dress material so it fell a little below the knees, and used a black soft thin bit of the bedsheet to tie it securely around her thin waist. It was originally a long black slim dress fitted for noble ladies.

Now, it was a long bell sleeved black Roy dress, complete with it's own sense of style, not completely Victorian.

"I thought it would be more practical, since we are going to _run_ to wherever you're taking me right?" I tugged at the torn hem of the dress, blushing.

I looked her over up and down. I must admit, in all my years as a demon, this was the first time I've seen someone actually modify a dress as such, and make it look so beautiful on herself.

"It fits you rather well my Lady. Now let's get going."

She blushed. As we ran to Phantomhive Manor at the speed of demons, we had a small chat. I had already found out much about her, and she knew that.

I only did not know her full name yet. She told me. Evangeline Maia Kinsella. Such a beautiful name.

As soon as she learned about the presence of those idiotic excuses of other servants in the estate (except Tanaka-san, such an esteemed butler) she smiled pityingly and said she would be the one to see to them. I teased her then, daring her to try.

The weather was having a slight morning drizzle and the small raindrops splashed onto our clothes. I sighed, my clothes were ruined _again._

"Sebastian Michaelis? My, your Ciel Phantomhive was rather smart to give you that name, it fits you rather well."

"Although your name is lovelier, Evangeline-sama."

"Thank you Sebastian-san." We arrived at the manor. She seemed shocked. It was absolutely large, and in the countryside, it took up ample space.

"Young Master will see you in a while but for now can you please wait outside for a moment?" I was pleasant and polite, but she appeared not like where this was going.

I headed to the kitchen. She was not eager to sit on one of the large armchairs or couches in the hall, so she raced after me.

"Sebastian-san." I stopped in my tracks and in an instant, turned around to face her. "Anything else, my Lady?"

"I will be working here soon will I not? I'm not one of your guests. Therefore why don't you teach me about this place." She moved closer to me and smiled, such a lovely smile.

"Well, at first you have to dust the library before dawn breaks because the books there are mostly used by Young Master very much. Then there's the kitchen which utensils need washing every once after Young Master has had a meal. After that I usually sweep the entire manor, and the opening path on Monday. And…." I continued listing every single job a Phantomhive maid should do.

She listened attentively, listing down everything down mentally in her head. When I finished the long, long list, she nodded and re-told me absolutely everything I had said, and in perfect order as well.

"So now*She glances at the large grandfather clock on my left* we should be preparing Young Master's breakfast, which today would be rye bread dipped in warm olive oil and a cup of strong African bush tea. And the servants meal would be charcoal tea and thin chicken-slice porridge."

* * *

"I cannot deny I'm impressed. How about you make breakfast for the servants and I for Young Master?" He and I started walking towards the kitchen just as the grey rain cleared and the first birds chirped the sign of dawn.

We worked in silence. I was slicing steamed chicken as I waited for the tea to boil and the porridge to cook. I looked to my right absentmindedly and let out a small gasp. The rye bread smelled smashing and the olive oil was clear without the slightest bubbles.

But as I was slicing the last of it, the aroma of Sebastian's bush tea reached my nose and it smelled absolutely wonderful.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp prick on my first finger and yelped. I was so distracted I had made a small cut on my own finger. The blood started seeping out and I rushed to the sink.

Sebastian was by my side at once. He held my hand up with his own gloved ones under the rushing water and quietly scolded me for losing attention. I scowled, wasn't it his fault indirectly?

Then, he gently blew on it, while I sighed. That felt nice. Oh, but his face is so close to mine, I had to blush red. Luckily he did not notice, or did he?

With one injured finger, I managed to waste the porridge stuck at the bottom of the pot for being burnt, but nothing major.

Later, Sebastian showed me how to best clean the house and how to treat the pests in the front yard, and which rooms not to enter.

I began to get a picture of Ciel Phantomhive. A spiritual picture. And of Baldroy, Finnian, May-Lene, and Tanaka. But I needed to meet them to make sure.

We sat down for a cup of tea as we await the first strike of the clock.

"Sebastian." I set down my cup of tea and looked at him. He did not look up from his sipping and asked, "Evangeline?"

"Will you please be my…my _sempai_?" I had difficulty pronouncing the word, more now than before Lady Kienna announced it to me.

"Your what?" "It's a Japanese word meaning the one 'more experienced' in the line of duty that teaches his younger comrades,_ kouhai_. Lady Kienna taught me that."

He looked up at me, his face betraying nothing. Then he smiled with his eyes closed in curves, and said, "Sure why not?"

After we shook on it, I asked him "You really don't care either way do you?"

He looked rather astounded by my question for a forth of a second, but then he composed himself.

" Since I don't lie, unlike humans; No, I don't really mind either way." He said it without hesitation, and my tight grip on the chair loosened a little.

"Sebastian, can you do me another favour? Don't be aware of what you are saying to me, just tell the truth, because the truth is nearly always painful. I'll be obliged."

He nodded and we sat drinking tea while he asked all sorts of questions about me, Lady Kienna and the Randall generations. And I asked him all about Master Ciel, the Phantomhive household and his liking so far of it all.

Although we had not really knew each other even though we had already known for the past twenty years, a bond formed with us only now, but it was really like we ad interacted in all those years.

**_Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong_**

**_

* * *

be sure to leave plenty of reviews, ppl! Thanx ! a cookie if you review!_**


	3. Evangeline, Our New Maid

Hi! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

_Infinity minus one_-**Evangeline, Our New Maid**

* * *

Bard, Finny and Maylene wandered sleepily into the dining room and said, "Good morning Sebastian!" Then Finny gasped as he eyed the slightly burnt porridge, although it looked excellent.

"Sebastian, you NEVER make burnt porridge, even if it's just a little! What happened, are you sick?"

I sighed at their stupidity, as May-lene and Bard were visibly excited, shouting loudly and shoving a thermometer into my mouth.

The thermometer turned blue inside my chilled mouth. Bard sweat dropped, and moved further away from me.

"Minna-san, meet our new maid, Evangeline. She will be working in the Phantomhive manor for the time being." The lady clad in the black dress shyly exited the kitchen holding another two bowls of the watered rice.

"I hope to learn much from everyone, and to have a pleasant time as a maid of the Phantomhive manor." Her voice is soft, like velvet but with a hint of warmth and sweetness, like the purr of a cat. I like that.

May-Lene, Finny and Bard looked at her surprised, while Tanaka sat in the background sipping green tea calmly while ho-ho-ing.

"Wow you sure got to her fast Sebastian, she's a real beauty. Hi I'm Bard, the kitchen cook, pleased to meet 'cha!" He shook her hand, and my fist tightened considerably when she blushed.

"H-Hi, I'm May-Lene, the other maid in the house. You are very beautiful Miss Evangeline." She grasped her hand kindly and she appreciated the gesture.

"You have beautiful eyes, Miss Evangeline. My name's Finnian but you can call me Finny if you'd like! I'm the gardener."

She smiled sweetly, and said "You all can call me Eva if you want. I hope to have a good time working with you! If you'll excuse us, Sebastian and I have to meet the Young Master."

This lady, if I may call her so, is very bold, waking my young master up before 9 in the morning, very brazen indeed.

After she laid the tray on the bedside table, she tentatively called his name, by his side.

I was beside her ready for any emergency, but inside I wondered if this female was faking it.

Never mind. Soon, all about this woman, including her fake mask of truth, will be torn personally by myself. Demons can be anything but innocent, I smirked as I laid casually against the counter.

* * *

_Ciel_

'Ciel. Ciel!' It was once again the same dream, one among the many in the library of dreams that haunted me since the fire.

How strange it was to long for it to be real but I knew in my somewhat small conscious that it could never be.

Mother and Father were standing in loving embrace in a field of white and violet flowers, wearing the same clothes they wore on the day of the fire.

I don't understand. My eye, it's normal for once. Not a purple pentacle, just a blue sea again. I feel serenity and peace, my heart is already lifted. Oh, no.

Here it goes again. No. I will not let the hate, abandon me. I try to call out for Sebastian, but my tongue fails me.

My parents reach out to me, arms outstretched. My own hands shake, as if deciding whether to...

"Ciel. Ciel." A soft voice calls out, very much like my mother's. I wake up with a start.

And I see Mother looking at me. In my bed. With Father by her side.

She used to wake me up like this, calling my name softly as my father stood by and smiled.

"Okaa-san?" I mutter, and my eyes are momentarily blinded by a shaft of light.

This woman is not my mother. She has lighter blue eyes, and brown sunned hair. And the man is Sebastian. My shoulders slump as my hope was gone.

"Who are you and what are you doing next to my bed?(I glanced at Sebastian, and that, that **bastard** _smiled_ in my face) Sebastian, who is this guest? Couldn't she wait in the hall after my breakfast?"

_Evangeline_

Ara, ara, Ciel Phantomhive seems rather frazzled today. I looked at Sebastian-san, suggesting something.

"Bocchama, my apologies for not alerting you earlier. She is a friend I picked up during my life before this contract, and I was wondering if Lady Evangeline Kinsella could stay, just until she finds a contract."

Was it my imagination or did Sebastian snide up when he mentioned me?

"I am sorry for imposing on you, Earl Phantomhive." A flicker of resonance grew in his eyes as he looked at me.

However it is…I wait eagerly for Ciel's hopefully positive reply.

He took a bite of the rope bread in olive oil, and thought about it. I was really desperate…

"Sure, why not. As long as she does not interfere with our contract, and I assume she is of _your_ kind?" Ciel was nonchalant, as much as Sebastian was coldly smiling.

"Evangeline here has an interesting background, but that would be for your bedtime story. Young Master we have a packed schedule today starting with a visit to the hat store, after May-Lene's latest incident." Sebastian announced after a bow to his master.

But as he left, I caught a look between them that said, "I expect to know more about this." From Ciel and a reassurednod from Sebastian.

While Sebastian attended to the carriage, horses and the like I was allowed to dress Ciel.

As I pulled his collar on, I felt him looking at me in the strangest of ways, as if not seeing me but seeing someone else.

When I caught him, he blushed a little and looked away, pouting. When I confronted him, it was an entirely different story. He didn't like that either.

"Ciel, may I call you Ciel? Who do I resemble so much?" I teased.

"Nande mo nai. Nothing, at all." "Perhaps someone you loved…and lost? May I have the honour of knowing?" I pressed. His eyes grew soulful, and he averted them. I immediately regretted the decision.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to evoke any painful memories. Let's go, Sebastian must be waiting outside." I dusted my dress and stood up from my squat.

"My mother." Such a thin whisper I could not have caught it if I was not supernatural being. His…mother.

We stared at each other for a long time, like what seemed to be eternity.

"Now I feel a little old." I laughed. He sniggered a little, but at that moment, we understood without words. A new **_kizuna_** was born, and it clashed with my other new bonds.

I saw him all the way outside. Sebastian was waiting, one heel on the horse. "What took Young Master so long?"

We smiled looking at each other, Ciel and I, and he got into the carriage. Sebastian looked annoyed at me, as he helped Ciel into it.

I helped him in. I tripped, falling onto Sebastian.

Sometimes I wonder as I scratch my cat behind his ears when Silvia and Sebastian are out back playing, was it a loose stone? Or a trick of the wind? Or just pure fate?

I don't know, and probably I never will. We ended up kissing and what was worse, the servants saw, gasping mouths agape pointing through the mansion windows.

Ciel could not be less interested, and quietly asked Sebastian as to where their newest hat store was exactly. Me?

I laid on top of him, my eyes wide. Our lips just touching and my hands on his smooth chest. The last time we were this close was when he rescued me.

I was really shocked, but yet a new sensation rose over me, something that told me I was really enjoying him. I blushed more.

He smelt like the sweetest wood, minty with coolness at the back of my nose. He looks so very handsome, like a perfect sculpture by Michalangelo. I shielded my eyes with my hands, to block them from looking at him.

Sebastian? His face was an emotionless mask of coolness. Stupid idiot, did he not feel my conflicting emotions?

_Sebastian_

Inside, I was hopelessly embarrassed, and mixed of feelings yet, the smell of her _skin…_The most addictive floral scent in this world.

She looks so beautiful. In all the years and after I met her, I had never seen one female more beautiful than her. I could just stare at those deep blue eyes, they look like two twin pools of calm sea. And warm brown hair, like warm scented chocolate. And those lips, I'll bet...

I pulled myself off her. Quickly, so no one would suspect I...

She dusted my coat for me with one hand, the other for hers.

"Well then, the Phantomhive household and servants are in your care now, Evangeline." She nodded, the tawny dusk-like blush on her cheeks showing more than ever.

* * *

Young Master and I set off. We did not speak for the entire journey. However, while he was looking away, I pinched the bridge of nose, deep in thought. What does she do to me? More importantly so, _how_?

Young Master turned to me, a visible curiosity on his face. I sighed. "Wakarimashta."

He sat as usual when he was listening attentively for once, face in hand on arm, arm on knee. And just looked at me with the non-imprinted blue eye. A blue calm sea. It then shook me that their eyes looked surprising similar. Their being Young Master and...Evangeline.

He was still waiting, but he smirked. "You like her don't you Sebastian?"

"If a Phantomhive butler could not make ties with probable women, where would we be now?"

He nodded as if to say, _Very well_.

The carriage went over a bump, and I began my story of the female demon in our estate.

"Her real name is Evangeline Maia Kinsella, My Lord. She was given the job of an Angel sometime before the Black Death spread around Europe. But her job is not as simple, or as satisfying for some as she would wish, but she loved it all the same.

"Some call her kind Caretakers. Because they are caretakers, caring for the recently departed souls only kin. The only children with their surname left, and also perhaps a small side request.

"Evangeline's most recent charge was Randall. You remember her don't you, Young Master? The mysterious fire, and that even more mysterious Second Demon. She was tried and found guilty in the Higher Council of not protecting her properly. Therefore, she was cast onto Earth as a demon, the lowest of livings."

Young Master looked very surprised, and I knew exactly why. "She...chose to start anew from her problems, she chose to _forgive."_

I had never heard Young Master's voice shake like that before. "How could she do that?" All the way there and back to the house, his eyes were a darker blue. . I ,too, was thinking, about the ambitious, self-reserved, morally-inclined, beautiful, kind female I saved.

* * *

We arrived, and Young Master got into the study without a word. I too, went into the butler's room, to do my duties. Along my way, I saw Evangeline dusting the stairwell.

"I trust you have kept the servants under control." She looks at me, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. She had tied an apron over her Victorian Loy dress. Much, more practical. Those blue eyes seem to peer into my soulless body, like a dream...

"Yes. Tanaka is fine as usual, but Finny almost set the garden on fire with Pluto. Luckily, he listened to me and sprayed non-flammable pest remover. Also, I've kept Bard's dynamite and taught him to make cream-of-wheat soup. It's almost delicious, but I think it'll be okay after a while." I almost left, but she clutched me forearm.

"I request to personally train May-lene. I saw great, but raw potential."

I chuckled sarcastically. "You can try. Idiots will always be idiots."

The aura suddenly turned dark. She let go of my hand and glared, duster long forgotten. "Nothing can be accomplished without the will to accomplish. She has that, Nikita, and you admonish it. You disgust me."

She spoke really softly, but with a hint to kill. She was fast, fast even for me, for in the next millisecond I had a red handprint on my cheek.

_Evangeline_

In another second, he had me pinned against the railing. He growled, "Maybe I made a mistake. I should have fed on you together with that man." He was cold, but yet our close proximity led me to another, however much smaller feeling, was still burning. Passion.

But I felt my blood boil and my stomach knot. "Maybe you did."

"I know best." He disappeared into the dark side of the manor. I never saw him again, until later. It was relatively quiet, but a message came in for Ciel, which I brought in a silver tray for him.

As he read it, his brow furrowed with worry. My heart wrenched. Please, I begged, he's only twelve…

He ordered me to leave, and I did .I kept a close eye on the servants, but nothing seemed out of control. I watched the servants eat dinner, feeling numb. The day seemed endless, however, it was autumn in England and the days were pitifully short.

May-Lene was excited, she said, for our training. "Sebastian-san never trained me before, Evangeline-nii-san." That made my heart pound at the rememberance of our heated argument. Later that night as everyone slept, I glanced out of the window at the silver countryside. It was never like this at the mansion in the city.

I sighed, contempt and the house seemed to sigh with me. It felt like peace, the quiet of the night.

I slipped the items into a rattan basket and headed out for the night, Bard's snoring fading behind me.

Little did I know, a hidden silent observer watched me. And he even decided to follow me.

* * *

Review, onegaishimas! Please just a short review, to all readers, thank you. Or even a Story alert or ..Arigatou Gozaimas!


	4. A bet after moonlit seduction

Hello! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji

* * *

_Infinity minus One, Chapter Four~_**A bet after the Moonlit seduction**

I had slipped out discreetly onto the grass hill behind the vegetable gardens.

It was about the height of the mansion, and covered with wild flowers. As I climbed up the hill, I had to pluck some and smell them.

Everything looked silver under the moonlight, equal. The flowers that were white struck a striking resemblance to the ones in my strapless night gown, white as well. I made it out of the cloth I found under a bed in a guest room, the material was too fine to waste.

That very material now sifted under me as I sat down on the bright green grass, took out a book and began to read.

Not very long after that, a red rose flashed in front of my face.

I looked up, and there he was. The invisible black butler, holding a red rose. "Hi."

We both stood in a comfortable sort of silence. Then, he twirled the rose in his fingers and it turned a dark, deep purple. And offered it to me.

"A token of apology?" He asked. I took it, and sat down again. He followed suit. I made sure I was speaking clearly, before I said, "You're only apologising because by not doing otherwise Ciel would find out."

The rose still smelt sweet but now had a lacing of his scent. Something told me this one would never fade. How coincidental. Like the Enchantress's rose...

He looked at me for a while. Then, his mouth opened slightly and he laughed. "You do surprise me, Evangeline." I however, was not at the least amused. 'Well, you can't get angry at a demon for being a demon.'

I turned my head back to the book in my hands. As I did so my hair fell in my face. He saw, and looked for a moment at it.

I blushed, and asked, "What is so interesting about my hair?" He 'smiled' again, and said, "It was brown before this, in the sunlight…"

I too comprehended that fact. It was brown, a sunny gold. Now it was black, silk and dark.

I shrugged. He took some of my hair in his fingertips, gently, and lifted it to his face to smell it. I swear I heard him mummer, "Lovely, almost like the rose." But I was blushing too hard again to clarify.

"May I see what you are reading?" He looked at the book from my open hands.

" _La Belle et la Bête." _The French words tumbled off his lips easier than butter, and he looked at me with questioning eyes.

"What?" More curiosity. I feel indignant. "It's the best fairytale there is! How the Beautiful girl fell for the Beast, a Tale as old as time…" My voice carries away as I clasp the book to my heart, eyes shining.

* * *

She looks really faraway, her eyes shining like that. I can hear her voice and it's dreamlike quality. I laughed.

"Most people prefer Snow White, or Cinderella." I received a fiery comment for such a simple suggestion, once again.

"Those are absolutely stupid! To be swept up by a prince you don't even know or fall in love with him after _one_ dance, please! How it is to fall in love with an ugly beast that was so beautiful inside, only Belle will know. And the rose did not wither, nor did our unusual heroine tether…" Her eyes shone more again, and she stopped, and read again.

I really felt something for this girl I couldn't place. So unusual, out-of-place. Idolizing a bookworm brunette heroine, instead of the blonde beautiful housekeeping fickle-minded regulars.

"Well, you do resemble Belle in more ways than one. You're a beautiful brunette bookworm that can dare to associate with such a beast as myself." The night air blew, and her hair flew out of her face. And the scent of the flowers settled in the air.

She looked at me, eyes sparkling. "I take that first part as a compliment. Furthermore, you're no monster. Well, you're a much more elegant beast than the original. I don't believe in categories."

"Oh?" The rose I gave her laid untouched in her basket. She looked at it once or twice.

"In that case I don't think you and I will get along well because much as I admire your open-minded thinking, I have an inability to see good in humankind and the like, not even in myself." She looks surprised, then once again the looks of an independent woman faces me.

"Just because there is more despair in a human does not mean there is absolutely no good. You can't just ignore a field of flowers for a couple of blooming weeds. And although those beautiful ones might turn out to be stupid, it does not mean they don't know anything at all, Sebastian." I froze. I never thought of it that way, shockingly. I then nodded at her.

"Point taken." We sit in silence a little more with her busy reading me looking at her reading. She looks stunning tonight, even in the material I was forced to hide under the bed to prevent May-Lene from ripping it again.

This time, I start the conversation. "Can you tell me, Evangeline, whether the Divine Angel Division was really planning for investigating a loophole in the Faustian contract?" I move closer to her, and the air is thick with heat. I am really intrigued to know, as the investigation has affected even the Shinigami for a few decades now.

She...she _laughed_. And smoothened her hair back, book in basket now. "I'm sorry but that classified angel information and since I'm a demon now I'm not sure which side to turn on." She looked at me wisely, like she knew already which side she chose.

"Best to turn on your current side, yes? And you can tell me anything, right, Evangeline?"I moved even closer, until I was close enough and lowered my face dangerously intimate to hers. I could smell her breath, cool and flower scented like the night air. My hands were already elsewhere, on her lap.

She took in a deep breath. I smirked inside, here it goes. All females are the same, giving themselves up as soon as a 'handsome' demon turns his head to their direction. Tonight, the girl would give in, like that worthless perverted nun and that circus trainer so ignorant but in need...

"I'll _consider_ telling you, Sebastian, only because you might be a nice person underneath. And not because*She pushes herself up and away from me* you are practically seducing me." She looks angry, a little sad even.

I'm not ready to give up yet. Females are predictable, even to the very extent I can guess their actions, but sometimes playing hard-to-get would satisfy these strange creatures.

"How about now?" I pushed her against the tree trunk gently, and put my head to her shoulder, kissing it quickly. With both hands on either side of her head, I slowly leaned in for the kill... She turned away.

"No."She flatly refused, and turned still as a stone statue under my grasp.

She sat back down. I don't know what to think now...except for the fact that she's remarkably emotionless, and that I have a weird acquaintanceship with her.

* * *

I could not believe this, his nerve! I glared at him behind the pages of the book. He seemed emotionless as usual.

Then, my feelings turned sorrowful. I hate him so much and yet...

"I'm sorry for that. It will not reoccur, Evangeline." He looked at me, and although he portrayed the emotions a little too perfectly, he was sincere this time.

"You need work on you sincere face. But nevertheless, I accept." I shrugged.

"Thank you. And I believe it is getting a little early, so shall we return to the manor?" He held out his arm, and I took it gladly. "With pleasure." As we gracefully adjourned down the hill, there was something there that wasn't there before. I really felt happy to walk down with him.

And warm. As we arrived at the foot of the hill, I told him, "This is the first time in my life I feel..respected, as myself. Thank you."

He looked at me without any regret in his eyes. Before I knew it, he kissed me ever so lightly on my cheek. I scowled, and he looked at me as if admiring something, which was weird since I'm so plain...

"I've never told you that I'm essentially a selfish creature?" We laughed, and again that warming feeling of respecting each other arose. Then, Ciel awoke, and we rose to our duties as butler and maid.

* * *

"And just why are you here again, Lau?" Ciel tapped the table impatiently, legs crossed in annoyance.

"Ah, Earl, I believe it was you who asked to see the shipping districts of raw freshly-slaughtered exotic animal meat to a company called O.S."

Lau wrinkles his nose as he talk about the shipped parts, as if something disgusting slipped his mouth, and his arms draw tighter around Lan-Mao, who is expressionless as usual. Ciel opens his mouth for a retort but gets interrupted.

"Excuse my interruption. Today's meal will be pan-seared codfish in lemongrass sauce and purple oolong tea ." Sebastian held a silver platter in one hand and kept the door open with the other.

Evangeline greeted Ciel and Lau in the softest tone imaginable. She felt shy as well when she served Lau his lunch and Sebastian served Ciel his.

"Ah? Who's the cute maid, Earl? Is she new? Come over here, you cutie." Lau motioned to Evangeline with a bent finger, and Lan Mao sat on his chair's sidearm, as if to make more room.

Evangeline hesitantly looked at Ciel, who nodded his approval, and a quick glance at Sebastian who smiled, eyes curved. She hissed under her gritted teeth at his appearance but fixed it before Lau noticed.

She walked slowly over to his side, head down. Lau surveyed her from tip to toe, like a man appraising a horse of an unknown breed, but beautiful all the same. And all in a summer green dress with elbow length sleeves and it fell all the way to her knees. With an elegant pattern of a white rose that she designed herself.

But, as Sebastian carried the dessert in, he noticed her blush. It reminded him of the cuteness of a cat.

"Like an unearthly being, like the butler, only so much more different..." Whispered Lau to Lan Mao.

And for a second Ciel felt fear for Evangeline, something he had not felt, like that for a loved one, for a long time. Until Lau asked, "So, who are you?" And Ciel sweatdropped.

As she bowed low, she said, "My name is Evangeline Kinsella, Lau-san. I hope to make my humble acquaintance to you as a Phantomhive servant."

"Kawaii ne, kono maido, Lan Mao?" Evangeline smiled a little shyly, and excused herself from the room.

Once she exited, she blew a short breath. That was really close, thought Evangeline. She was shy, and she had a mild panic attack of meeting someone she was supposed to get along with.

Little did she notice the black butler watching from the dark shadows, and he entered to room silently as not to frighten her.

As he cleaned up the room after his master's meal with Lau-san, whom were still chatting animatedly(Lau only), he reflected on Lau's comment.

Cute. Ah, yes, she was cute, much like an innocent kitten, but also so much more different. A combination of beauty and brains, one of the rare women in the country, and individuality as well, how queer.

She reminded him much of Irene Adler, a fictional character in _Sherlock Holmes_. A femme fatale.

"Earl, it seems like your butler can do everything you command him to. And you want the information about the shipping to O.S so badly...Well then, what do you say to a bet?" Lau twirled Lan Mao's hair lazily in his hand. Ciel grimly cocked his head up. '_A chess piece who challenges me? Interesting.'_

"I'll take that as a yes! I shall take it that your butler is also capable of true love, not sexual fantasies. Taking your new cute maid into use, I propose that the black butler make her under his charm starting from Monday, as for preparation. The deadline is a week away from now. So? Mr Butler can you take it on? Your master's Queen's happiness is at stake." Lau looked extremely confident of himself.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian, and for one moment, he thought about Evangeline. The thought was gone as soon as it appeared. "Sebastian, this is an order. Win the bet."

Sebastian bowed, and said "Yes, My Lord."

Suddenly, they hear five gunshots from the grand ballroom. Where Evangeline and May Lene were supposed to be. And the resounding noise...was silence. Save a scream. A very loud scream.

* * *

Review, onegaishimas! Thanx~


	5. The maid,bittersweet experiences

Hi! Recently too busy watching rain and about 20 kids, so back to the story a little late, hope you don't mind!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

**Infinity minus one, Ch.5**-_The maid, bittersweet experiences_

* * *

Sebastian ran like a burning blaze to the grand ballroom, which unfortunately was on the other side of the huge mansion. He decided to take the short cut and ran onto the roof.

Despite knowing that Evangeline would not be hurt by gunshots, the thought of her being in the same room with a firing gun made his feet run all the faster, although he did not know why. She was becoming almost as dear as his young master to him then?

He lifted the hatch of the window and slid in the room. Then, he saw and understood everything, but then as quickly as he arrived, his expression turned into one of an angry demon.

Evangeline had placed five dummies in the room, and now the middle of the dummies were gun-blazingly hot. All were sitting on the ca=hairs like dinner guests. And ordered May-Lene to fire a gun at the dinner guests, which was effective into erasing her fear of serving them no doubt, but the ashes were damned well going to stain the carpet.

He swore Evangeline would personally clean the room later. Spotless.

May-Lene, whom was holding the gun, dropped it as soon as she saw Sebastian, causing a shot to be released…directly at Evangeline.

As Sebastian flew through the air in slow motion to catch the bullet, he was too late. But she had already caught the smoking bullet in between her fingertips, and dropped it on the floor. Her face was expressionless, but she was clearly angry at May-lene.

"May-Lene, next time, can you please watch before you drop an armed gun?" Her voice held annoyance and Sebastian smiled. Angel turned demon or not, no one in the world could resist being annoyed at the three most idiotic servants of Phantomhive manor.

"I'm so sorry, Evangeline-nee-san! It will not happen again!" Evangeline then realised she must have looked very intimidating, and managed to tone down her anger. "It's alright. Now can we continue with our lesson?"

Sebastian surveyed the room to make sure nothing was broken, and left without a word, and Evangeline looked on after him, a feeling lingering in her heart.

After a fruitful afternoon, Evangeline had managed to train May-Lene how to pour wine into each 'guest's' glass without spilling any. It was a miracle, in Sebastian's opinion, to have trained such a 'dummy'.

They took a break, and during the near-evening when Ciel was alone reading yet another letter from the Queen, Evangeline and Sebastian agreed to clean the enormous patio of the mansion which even Sebastian took fifteen minutes to do alone, so they thought it would be less time if they took it on together.

AS Evangeline swished the broom, Sebastian looked at her, his master's orders clear in his mind. She had tied her hair up into a practical braid, but looked reasonably decent. She must be the only maid in England able to pull that hairstyle off with such beauty.

"You hold it like _this_ when sweeping the patio, because the dust gathered can easily fly away in the wind and infect the house." Evangeline was startled when he came so close, and demonstrated how to hold the broom. Sebastian chuckled at his red face, and Evangeline caught something about, "..cuter than a kitten's warm pink pelt". She blushed even more at the comment.

She felt odd around Sebastian, like she was actually being herself. But yet, he made her hate him so much, and feel a little affection towards him as well. But she liked that.

He didn't let go of her hand, she realised. "You look absolutely gorgeous in this dress, someone women all over England would admire." He whispered, and she felt her stomach knot. Oh his voice must have been made by song…

Yet, a tiny part of her conscious mind was restless, and screamed at her that it was a trap. She kept her emotions at bay, like a demon maid.

"I'm sure you have met many beautiful women in your long life as a demon." She didn't want to fall for it, he couldn't possibly like someone like her, she despaired.

* * *

Many days and nights passed that fateful day, but many were almost like it. She felt a little like before when she was a human, a slut with nothing to offer but her body to powerful submissive men. But there was something else. She felt _loved._

Ciel was on another case again, but she knew little of it. She never bothered to, it was none of her concern. However, that demon butler had made her his concern. It was like he wanted her…in a different way than most.

Sebastian would sometimes place his cold hands on hers, or brush her hair from her face. Small gestures, but enough to make her heart pound and send her face blood red.

But there was another thing, she thought, as her eyelashes fluttered, her hands never stopping from the task of shaking the laundry clear of dust. Yes. He had become gentler, and his gestures turned into something real. Sometimes he got mad with her over little things, but almost immediately apologised, brushing her face, and speaking his mind.

And his eyes held a demonic glare almost every time the men she passed on the street stared, so much like hawks waiting for easy meals. She had mistaken those gestures so many times, but it wasn't long before realisation dawned. She had always remained cold towards him, because she knew this was somehow a trap.

She talked a lot with him. Actually, if she could choose, she would spend the majority of time talking with him. They shared all their experiences. His misadventures with Ciel were something she loved to hear about. And sometimes when she was in a good mood, she would rest her head in his hands, while his smooth voice spun the thread of his stories.

He also taught her many things, like the temperature that was just right for cooking flambé, the best way to get rid of the most stubborn stain on cloth, and more. That was the role of sempai he was playing.

But every time he gone over the limit, she would just push him away while saying, "You're my friend, Sebastian, nothing more."

Then he would say, "It's been a long time since someone called me that. And it is an honour to be only friends with you, Evangeline." And so then the cycle would start again.

However, she could not deny that somewhere in her heart, feelings for this handsome demon Sebastian Michaelis had started to grow.

'How could Sebastian have feelings for me?' She felt so confused, and it was like a dream. But if it was a dream, she figured she might as well enjoy it while it lasts.

A rush as silent as leaves stirring in the wind passed her by, and she followed Sebastian as well.

Ciel summoned Sebastian up, and she went as well. She was grateful to Ciel for ruining her thoughts, because the more she thought of her relationship with him the more clueless she got. She tried to push everything out of her mind and concentrate on Ciel's orders.

* * *

They stood in front of him at the study as he looked at the Queen's letter, obviously re-reading it over and over again.

"Sebastian, Evangeline, it looks like the rampage of Satanic cults in London are rising rapidly. And the Queen is sad when the parents of the young who attend these cults worry and fret endlessly for the wellbeing of their child…"

Ciel did not get to finish because a pure white and grey cat strode leisurely up Ciel's open window and jumped onto the table.

It was then Sebastian no longer paid any attention to Ciel's speech, instead pinning the cat down to prevent it scratching him and looking at it lovingly. Evangeline noticed this as well, and looked at Ciel in curiosity. Ciel smacked his forehead, muttering something about a cat-obsessed moron.

"That soft fur that to look at is to long to stroke…" as Sebastian strokes the white fur of the cat like it's the finest material ever.

"Those cute pale pink pelts that are softer than fresh dough…That tail that swishes with a self-brought pride…" He pressed the pelt and the claws retract a couple of times.

"Those wonderful grey eyes that have roamed it's world, this is indeed a splendid creature! There can be nothing cuter!" After a long self ramble, he set the cat down and gave it a kipper, which it licked.

Evangeline laughed to herself, the cat-admiring Sebastian was just too cute! He looked the least like an emotionless demon when he did so. She picked the cat up and rubbed it's belly, which it seemed to like. After cooing to it some more, Evangeline let it out. It did not go before purring against her arm and climbing up Sebastian's shoulder.

Simultaneously, the maid and the butler said, "What a lovely cat…" and looked out of the window as if saying good bye to a new friend.

"I did not perceive that you would like cats, Evangeline." Sebastian dusted his coat, and Ciel looked outraged at them.

"A noble creation of God. Unlike you, I'm not that obsessed with them. But Sebastian, may I add that you look absolutely adorable when you admire cats as such…"

Ciel looked at Sebastian, smirking inwardly. He realised Evangeline's eyes held an affection for his _akuma de shitsuji._ 'Even love can be achieved, no doubt…'

"…I'm just one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian winked at Evangeline, and the three continued their conversation. But not before Ciel muttered, "Just what I need, more cat-obsessed morons…"

As they chatted, or more likely discussed, the subject, Evangeline could practically feel Ciel's tension. The so-called Queen must really be in a hurry to solve this. Sebastian glanced at Evangeline once.

'All the better for this female to be quick and fall for me, so Bocchan's worries can be eased.' Thought the black butler.

* * *

Sebastian was mentally exhausted. Did that female demon have no love in her heart? Or the human fabrication of love that is. He had tried every means of 'courting' her, and all he got was a flat no. Although, he did admire her perception. And playing hard to get only increased his wanting of her.

He found her extraordinarily interesting. Sometimes, she laughed with him, and he found her beautiful when she did, to say the least. The servants nearly always got into their way, but that did not stop them from their conversations or reading sessions, or anything at all.

He had not yet gotten rid of the shield around her heart, but she seemed to have torn away his. And he'd let her. He mentally scolded himself for not being the perfect butler. He had been living in so many worlds for so long and yet, in this human dimension there was one lady who had the ability to crumble him from the start.

Yet, she was much like the apple in the Forbidden Garden. Tempting to the deadliest fate.

He hated pretending to her in the beginning, but now he realised that his 'loving' her was not an act anymore. And that included when he slaughtered that man on Fleet Street who had tried to rape her.

And she had kicked the man's crotch, smiling evilly before he did so. She must have enjoyed seeing his terrified face. Angel-demon or not, her demonic side could never be vanquished.

The best part of the days were still when it was time for Young Master's study and gentleman lessons. When Ciel danced, Evangeline knew the butler of Phantomhive household could only do _so_ much. But with the violin, Sebastian realised that even a maid servant of Phantomhive household could only do _so_ much. It was lovely to dance with Evangeline though, and as the servants always said, they did make a perfect dancing couple.

Perhaps it was time for a negotiation. With his master's sake on bet, he felt like he should ask Evangeline to play along with him. After all, Ciel Phantomhive was **_their_** master.

He hadn't faced her since Finny almost pulled a harmless cabbage's roots out as well, until she devised a plan to _cut_ the beginning of the roots before pulling the vegetable out. Finny was glad, but the nice vegetables were later burnt by Bard, despite getting a warning from Evangeline about using dynamite.

* * *

And with those very thoughts on his mind, he set to her room, where she was, in a long sleeved lace nightgown, hair let down.

"Evangeline?" He walked in slowly after she let him in. Her back was turned towards him.

Evangeline was tending to the cat that had come through the window today. It looked dirty, covered in mud, and she was holding it down to give it a nice wash. Cats hate water, that he knew, but this cat must have detested it. It yowled and screeched, pawing her.

"Oh, hello Sebastian. Can you pass me the cloth over there?" He did so, smirking. She towelled it gently. "Do me a favour and hold him while I get some milk." Sebastian held the cat, and his red eyes grew soft while looking at it. He admired it's beautiful features for all of three seconds, the time Evangeline took to get a bowl full of warm milk.

After the cat drank it all down, it purred once more and disappeared into the black night through the window.

"I hope you have a reason for acting so strange to me for the entire time after you came out of the Young Master's study." Her back was still faced to him, and he sensed a hint of anger.

"How do you know, Evangeline, that I was not acting nice to you of my own accord?" Sebastian mixed a touch of persuasion into his tone of voice, and that caused her to turn around.

And that's when he saw her face. Her eyes, were now a angry sea of blue, and her brown hair had turned black, darker than the night itself. And she did look infuriated.

"Because, you're a demon so cut the bullshit Sebastian." Her voice was cold as well. And ever so angry at him.

He sighed. As a demon, he could not lie, but yet, the thought now seemed so tempting. "I was ordered by Ciel to fulfil 's whimsical bet, that…"

"I fall in love with you. By you?" Her shoulders loosened and shook, and she hid her face in her long bangs.

"Yes, that is so." She hated how much she had wished for those submissive fantasies to be true, for this demon to really love her. But in the end all she got was cold hard truth. So why even bother?

"Do you even know how much I trusted you? You were my hero ,my sempai! The house would burn without you. But you arent' content until my heart breaks aren't you? I should have known you wouldn't be anything, but a beastly demon!" She broke down, and sobbed silently, the usual façade of Evangeline Kinsella gone now.

She refused to look at him, instead choosing to run away. She fled her own bedroom, climbing through the window. Her hair flying behind her, she ran up the roof.

Sebastian normally felt nothing much when he did outsmart someone or fail to achieve a desired goal in these situations, but now, he felt guilt. Guilt as if he failed his Young Master's orders. He sighed again, and went after her.

But when he reached the rooftop, he saw a bright white light. And then, he disappeared into it along with Evangeline.

And they reappeared…in the Angels Council.

* * *

Review onegaishimas! And merry X'Mas! And please review, again!


	6. Polar opposites

Sorry for the wait! Disclaimer-I don't own Kuroshitusji.

**Chapter 5:**_Polar opposites

* * *

_

It was as white as Evangeline remembered it to be. And touched with gold as always. She even remembered that day when they decided to copy the style from Athena's city. And the goddess herself agreed, as a show of her greatness, they built a beautiful statue of her in her city with Angel power.

And because of my little underground opposition, I was forced into building it as well.

"Evangeline Maia Kinsella!" A loud booming voice echoed into her head, and her thoughts shattered. Her sea blue eyes met those of a very impatient Angel Council High Judge. She almost smacked her forehead, she had forgotten that the people up here were able to access one another's thoughts.

But her hand was unable to move. She looked around and saw that her right hand was being clutched tightly by the last person she expected to see in Heaven…Sebastian Michaelis, Phantomhive manor's own demon butler.

Upon noticing, they quickly let go and pretended like nothing had ever happened, but she could not suppress a scarlet blush. The judge frowned at this, and the attendants whispered heatedly amongst themselves.

"What do we have here? A demon in our estate?" The judge's right hand assistant whispered a few words to him, and he nodded gravely. The surrounding angels turned their faces in disgust at the sight of Sebastian, and Evangeline grew angry. But Sebastian put his hand on her shoulder, and she stilled once more.

"Very well, let us continue. has been summoned here as you all know, for a re-ruling of her verdict, since new evidence has been discovered for her old case that one of her old acquaintances has discovered, beneath many layers of lies." He glared at a member of the attendants.

"And now , our jury votes you not guilty. You can become one of us again, but you must attend to a case in France. You have freedom until July." The judge's eyes held a little embarrassment. Evangeline smirked, and so did Sebastian. Then, she nodded, and the trial was dismissed.

But not before a couple of powerful looking beings requested Evangeline. The waved their fingertips on her arm, and her pentacle sign was no longer seen. Instead a _les reversius_ sign that wrote**_: Di Angeli_** and a glittering symbol of the moon and stars shone proudly on her wrist. Her wings grew back, white and long, and she flapped them in delight like a child.

A golden light settled around her, and her blue night-dress turned into a white, soft lacy bell sleeved robe that swept at her feet. A gold arm ring on her right arm, and she was an angel again. Her black hair flowed behind her robe like a wave.

But the best change that Sebastian noticed was her eyes. They grew to be a light azure, and each pupil danced with hope and enlightment.

After the two transformer angels left, she collapsed, Sebastian held her up in worry. But she assured him with her new sparkling eyes, that that was quite the opposite of demon transformation, and rather breathtaking. She smiled with her bright pink lips and white teeth, and Sebastian was assured.

A white haired young, bright green-eyed girl waved to Evangeline, and she recognised her immediately. Her angel companion, Gina, and life-long friend. She waved back. Then, a shock of realisation hit her when she realised that she must have been the one to help her.

A surge of gratefulness hit her when she hugged her and thanked her for all the sacrifices she had to make to fight the almost 30 year old case of her innocence. She learned that she was once again a Caretaker, under Angel Michael's most esteemed division.

"-Stuck-Up couldn't believe it when I showed your memory scan to him. People's Exhibit A, if you may…" A film tape rolled, and Evangeline was seen…

_The room was a burning blaze, and Evangeline was seen on the other side of a room, bound by some mysterious looking chain with a ringed pentacle sign on it. _

_A man with shoulder-length curly hair wearing scarlet and yellow clothes, entered the burning room, a lighting torch in his hand, as he fed wood to the fire._

_Kienna Randall screamed at him, but soon was licked up by the consuming flames as Evangeline sobbed. She seemed drugged, but her eyes were wide alert but unable to do anything._

_And the man turned his back to Evangeline, he whispered_ "**_Lux Et Veritas"_**

Evangeline turned her face away. "I used all this cool high tech stuff and everything to clear it, Ev! Although it took us a little long to locate you after you awoke..Ev?" Gina stopped her ranting and looked at Evangeline.

Sebastian, who was holding her, lifted his forefinger to his lips. Gina nodded and quiet settled the empty courtroom.

Her face was drawn and pale, but Sebastian's soothing hold calmed her down. Her mind was tormenting her, images that contained fiery green flames kept coming back to her. Although it was relieving(and a little annoying, for it was so late) to know she was innocent, her young charge's death faced her like a cold hard fact of truth.

Sebastian slowly guided her to leave the Supreme Court, but Gina was told to stay behind. "Pfft, orders from a low-life demon…" Gina glared at him from behind but he did not seem to notice anything but Evangeline and vice versa.

Gina smiled a little wisely, but she grew worried for her best friend. The Council was strict on different species relationships, more now than ever. But then, she reassured herself, Evangeline would know what to do, the right thing.

They stood outside in the white clouds that covered Earth. "I thought that you had no affiliation for this place." Evangeline swept the grounds of the white columns wither face, her face still drawn and pale. But it held a smile, and Sebastian sighed inside when he realised she was trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"Evangeline, I wish to apologise for the fraud act I put on during your stay in Phantomhive Manor. I have failed my duties as a butler." The apology was done in the coldest and most formal of ways, but Sebastian felt it should be so.

"I forgive you. But can you please tell me if that affection you gave me before we fought was real?" She turned her back to him, and the guilt sprung like wildflowers into his demon soul.

And now, he was at a stake to answer her. "It's true that Ciel gave me orders to make you fall for me."

"But," and he saw her eyes harden like dark blue stones. "I in turn fell for you although you were however so unresponsive…" She smirked, but her eyes were still angry.

"And I truly did love you, however you may see it." Evangeline stilled. "Really?" She can now bring herself to face him.

He nods, and since they know demons don't lie, the hugged. Well, she hugged him, he appreciated the gesture.""We're polar opposites now you know." She muttered against his suit. His smell was just addictive, and she did not find his demonic scent one bit less attractive. Ït's a good thing opposites attract then." She laughed, and he embraced her tighter.

It lasted a while, but neither minded. Evangeline loved having something in her grasp, something that would never disappear in her hold. She was smaller and shorter than him, and hung just below his waist.

Sebastian was surprised, he had never been hugged like this before, being a demon. It felt almost better than devouring a soul. Actually, her _kiss_ was better than devouring a soul.

Gina cleared her throat behind them, and she pulled away. His body still felt warm, and he smiled, his mouth opened.

"Are you guys done? Anyways, I'll be your partner for the France thingy, so I can stay with you 'till then! Say Yay!" Evangeline smiled at her perky friend.

Suddenly, a bright flash of light shone, and a misted silouhette was seen. Evangeline shielded her eyes, but Sebastian stood straight by her side.

Gina was heard muttering, "I told them she didn't need a parole officer..I'm enough...Dramatic appearances in Heaven of all sorts..."

* * *

Cliffhanger people! Good bye! Reviews please, and I'm sorry if this chapter was lousy...forgive me?


	7. Ancient virgin?

HI! Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.

* * *

**Ch.7:**_ Ancient virgin?_

A male angel appeared in the blurry shaft of light. He ruffled his hair with his hand, and flopped his front laying fringe back, and asked, "Anyone miss me?"

Gina groaned. Evangeline and Sebastian were curious, so to say.

"No, Aloysius. Meet your new parole officer, Aloysius Mahoney, Ev. A saving face for the Council." Suddenly, he picked up Gina bridal-style and swung her around. "Beautiful as ever, my Gina!" he shouted out loud.

As Gina began to scold the young angel, Evangeline began to study the man. She did admit, he did look hot. Sexy, even. But..Sebastian had one quality that could outshine this young Man. Perhaps many,even.

"I don't know why but I don't like him." Evangeline whispered to Sebastian, and he smiled the customary sadistic Sebastian smile. He was, nevertheless, glad. Evangeline's soul and her body, were not yet his, but until then, no one would make it theirs. Not on his watch.

Now that Sebastian was this close, he could smell Evangeline's new angelic soul. It was the second most delicious smelling soul he had ever come across. The first being of Ciel.

The purity of it, was close to clear water, and the sad past of it, how perfectly delectable….He licked his lips. His eyes flickered a pinkish red for a moment, so fast only _she_ realized. And she put on an apologetic face, and moved further away from him. Sebastian smiled to himself. That woman...

Aloysius was blonde with blue eyes and a slightly muscled body. Graduates like these fresh from the academy, were often seen nowadays, with young angels ripping themselves all over them. He most likely had a varsity sports badge on his wings too. And a few thousand speeding tickets in his pockets, be it on land or air.

Gina, Evangeline could see, was blushing heavily and beating his hard chest with his small fists, yelling at him to put her down

"While you two lovebirds fight it out, Evangelineand I still have to attend to Young Master." He cleared her throat loudly and Evangeline nodded, behind him.

"What's this? A demon? I'll protect you Lady Evangeline!" The stupid angel brandished his angel sword in front of Sebastian, who merely smiled. "I'd be careful with that if I were you." It was then Aloysius accidentally thwacked himself on the head with the sword. He scowled at the demon.

"He's my sempai, not a threat, Aloysius. Can you escort us back to Phantomhive manor?" She put on a stern face, and Sebastian smiled. She looked really maternal. "The Council will not like this ." "The bloody hell with that sodden walking bag of rules." Evangeline flew straight ahead. Sebastian stifled a chuckle, and Aloysius glared darkly at him.

Gina too, put on the very same face, and struggled to hide a laugh. She morphed into a pure white dove (the Angel's animal symbol).

They flew into the clouds, but Sebastian leaped lightly from one to another. Evangeline caught herself looking at him, his every move seemed so clear and graceful, it was hard to believe that it was actually Sebastian Michaelis she was looking at.

She felt delighted to have her wings back, but she also wished to be skipping lightly beside Sebastian at that moment. It was amazing to actually fly, feel as free as a bird. They flapped with ease. She did a couple of somersaults in the air, and Aloysius muttered, "Show-off."

They stopped at the roof of the household. Aloysius took off with a good bye from Gina. And he stared down at Sebastian, who smiled his curved smile, and waved as well. The parole officer's face was to good to resist laughing at.

.Evangeline was busy telling Gina about the rules of the house. Gina preened her feathers occasionally, obviously not listening.

_Sebastian, hurry up and get here…cough...this instant! _

He leaped up the roof or the manor with perfect elegance, and soon was in Ciel's room.

Evangeline noticed that she was not listening, and sighed in annoyance. Then, as she twisted her head around, she saw that him missing, and the one room he would be in, would be…

* * *

Ciel coughed ever so slightly, but it grew hazardous as the coughs racked his body. His lungs felt multiple searing heat blasts.

He sat up straight, and attempted to summon Sebastian. In a fit of coughs, his body doubled over.

"Breathe." A gentle voice, and a hand held his back up straight. Sebastian pushed a MDI inhaler into his mouth. The cylinder of aired relief gradually worked it's ways to Ciel's windpipe. The boy began to breathe easier.

"You never told me about Ciel's asthma, Sebastian." Evangeline's voice was low and yet intimidating, as she tucked the boy back to sleep.

"It never once occurred to me." The butler's voice was innocent, and so was his face, but Evangeline frowned and quietly flew out of the window.

But not before she whispered loud enough for him to hear her, "You selfish bastard." Gina smirked outside the window.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive approached morning dully and irritatingly. Every day. He opened one hazy blue eye in discomfort.

"Good morning Bocchan. Today's meal will be fresh berry crepes with maple syrup, and a side of caviar." Sebastian bowed, and displayed a beautiful array of food that looked absolutely wonderful.

"And a side of Liu An tea from the Zhang Jie province."Evangeline chipped in, and Sebastian scowled. She did not notice that as she was busy laying out Bocchan's clothes for that day. A white dove perched at her shoulder.

As Ciel sipped the tea, he raised his eyebrows. "What a foreign taste." Sebastian nodded. "Indeed. Lau-san brought it over yesterday. However, if not brewed right it can be bitter and smell quite disgusting."

Evangeline dressed Ciel in his usual attire after breakfast. Ciel saw the symbols and signs on Evangeline's arm instead of the usual demon pentacle. He was surprised. She was busy humming a little tune.

"You seem rather happy today Evangeline." She stopped her humming and beamed up at him.

"Don't you know it's good to have a bright side for an angel?" Ciel was expecting that answer, but the plain simplicity of it took his breath away.

"So you did have something returned. Congratulations, but it is not affect your work here in the slightest." She winked at him while saying, "Yes, My Lord." In a teasing manner. And she skipped out of the room with a bright smile.

Ciel was confused. Then, he thought of a very interesting way to stump Sebastian.

"Sebastian, do demons fall in love?" "Why do you ask, Young Master?" "Out of curiosity."

He stopped the tidying of the Young Master's room, and looked at Ciel who sat on his bed, looking at Sebastian with those straightforward eyes.

"Yes, but there is only _one_ true love which can occur _once_ the whole duration of eternity. And for an ancient demon like me, it is considered odd not to already have a mate in the demon world."

Outside, the wind rustled through broad leaves as Ciel sat there quietly absorbing the facts Sebastian just told him. Sebastian smiled and said, "Very well, Bocchan, let's run through your schedule today. History tuition with Professor Kingsley…"

Finny, Mey-Rin and Bard gathered around in what seemed like a football huddle, and quietly whispered together. They pumped their fists and headed for town.

* * *

During Ciel's art lesson, Sebastian was cleaning the library, the door bell of the mansion rang. Evangeline, who was picking flowers for the vase in the living room, rushed to get it, and met up the same time with Sebastian.

The opened door revealed a young girl of about eighteen with brown hair and green eyes. She was stunningly pretty, and very shy. She hung her head low.

"Ano, may I see Sebastian Michaelis please? Oh Sebastian-sama!" Evangeline was shocked by the girl. She hugged Sebastian tight, with tears pouring down from her eyes.

Sebastian changed from emotionless to caring in an instant, consoling her. Sexually. He lead her out of the door, and they did not return until late evening.

"Evangeline, please attend to Bocchan while I'm gone. I have some pressing matters to be take care of."

Evangeline seethed in jealousy. She left the room quickly, but tried to make sense of the scene before her. Without jumping to crazy illogical conclusions. Gina, who had transformed into a white cat, shook her head and leapt up Evangeline's shoulder.

But before she disappeared again into the hallways, she couldn't help noticing that the girl had the mark of a demon on her… Her eyes glowed a dark gold, before the bell rang to Ciel's study and she rushed up to accept it.

* * *

A knock resounded before she entered. Ciel did not look up from a letter with the Royal Imperial Seal. "Sebastian, I want my things packed. We are to be leaving tomorrow to East Sussex."

After receiving no reply a few seconds later, he looked up. And Ciel Phantomhive was in for a shock.

A dark aura surrounded Evangeline, and her eyes were hidden by her long bangs. Her mind was clearly somewhere else. Her fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white.

He cleared his throat, and shifted about uncomfortably in his seat. "Evangeline, where is Sebastian?"

Evangeline was quiet, until…She slammed her hands on his desk, making the young Earl jump.

"Don't you talk to me about that cheating son-of-a-bitch! I bloody well hate him! Damn that demon to the lowest pit of the world! Seducing young girl's into this very house…For the love of God!" She panted after her long cursing, and lifted her face, just in time to see Ciel jump back in terror.

She shook in anger still, but the air significantly calmed down.

"I'm sorry Ciel. I'm just a bit…By the way, do you know a woman with brown hair and green eyes? Young? Beautiful? S_ebastian_ seems well acquainted with her." Her eyes glowed again, gold and dark.

Ciel searched through his memories frantically in silence until he reached a near to close one.

"Ah. We have met in an occult church held by the rebel angel, Angela. Perhaps you know her? "

Angela. That name was notoriously familiar among the angels in Heaven, she and her split twin Ash were still on the run. They said she is a twisted one.

"I have heard of her. But she is not the woman I want to know of." Her voice was still laced with hurt and fury.

"Shortly after we infiltrated, we met a young 'nun'. Her name, I think, is Madge. She seemed to know much of that accursed place. Sebastian…" He stopped speaking.

"Continue Ciel. Now." The study desk edge had started to crumble with her tight grip on it.

"Sebastian seduced her. After he…gave her what he wanted, she spilled everything she knew about the occult church and then…" He was clearly going to talk more about it, but Evangeline strode out of the study without a word.

She threaded her way to the balcony of the mansion, her thoughts screaming in her head. And Gina's voice.

"I told you not to have anything to do with that demon, Ev! I told you! And yet.." Evangeline blocked out the girl's voice as she stared down at the road.

'What, did you expect him to be a virgin still? At this age? And less of a few women in his heart? Evangeline Kinsella, you were a fool to believe your heart. It's a good thing you haven't actually yet admitted your love for him. He's a sexy guy, Ev. Girl's would fall for him at one daring rescue, and you were just one of them." Evangeline tried to stop thinking, her mind blank.

She tried to think rationally and be understanding, but every time she came close to that conclusion, she would see them together in love, and anguish would blacken her mind. With an intention to kill Madge.

Gina stopped her prattling and softly meowed. She hadn't expected her to be in that stupid infatuation this deep. She prowled down the mansion and left her to be alone.

Hot tears trailed down Evangeline's face as she saw Sebastian arrive. He waved the nun goodbye…with a kiss. The sky darkened into evening red, and so did her emotions. Angry and hurt, she unfolded her wings and flew.

Up and up she went, until she found an icy cold white cloud, uninhabited.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was collecting the remains of a charred kitchen, which Bard, Mey-Rin and Finny had recently decided to turn into an Evangeline tribute.

Speaking of that angel, where was she? She was supposed to entertain Young Master while he was away.

He smelt the air, and finally found her. He sighed inwardly at having to jump clouds again for the second time that day…

Strange though, it occurred only now to the Phantomhive butler that that girl he was a while ago might have been somewhat of an issue to Evangeline.

* * *

Review please! Or the cliffhanger will hang forever!


	8. Bait in East Sussex

Hi, long time no update, people, busy with the new school year and stuff like that, SORRY! Please forgive me and continue reading this sufferable story! *bows deeply in the style of dogenza* GOMEN-DE!

* * *

Evangeline stared at the stars in the already dark sky, her thought turning again to the demon underneath her cloud.

She had calmed down, although her tear tracks still remained.

It had been all very recent, her transformation, and contract in the Phantomhive manor. All brought by a certain demon.

But was she really bonded to him this tight? Not really, she could leave anytime she wanted.

She could fly around her own, but something in her heart made her stay in this desolate manor, in the middle of England's countryside.

Ciel Phantomhive. She really pitied this 12 year old boy, set alone with a heartless demon, on his own to fight for himself, and his so called revenge.

Humans. Did they know nothing of forgiveness, peace and a will to start again? She thought of Da Vinci's quote to life, '_O wretched mortals, open thee blinded eyes!'_

How did a 12 year old boy get hold of a contract to a demon anyway? It should be illegal … And how did she get so riled up on being in love with this demon, getting jealous and all that crap.

She shouldn't. No, correction, she COULDN'T! The council would clamp down on it, and thus the end.

And there goes another relationship lost to prejudice, and strict ranks. Evangeline turned over and sighed, "For it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all."

But she began to reflect on Gina's words, whether it was really infatuation. She sighed at her own fickle mind, why, oh why should she fall prey to it at all?

That's right, she and Sebastian Michaelis were just friends. Just friends and nothing more. Colleagues, even.

A soft thump sounded and her heart thumped as well. She knew exactly who it was, and that made it worse.

"You weren't doing your job in the manor, , when I told you to entertain Young Master and take care of those three imbeciles. " His lips were practically on her ears, whispering.

She turned a bright crimson, and turned around. Sebastian stood, stoic and smiling.

"I'm sorry, but I had some…distractions today. I'll go check on the house." She tucked her long hair behind her ear, lowered her head and flew away to the manor.

Sebastian raised a quizzical eyebrow, and went back to the manor to perform his duties.

The next day, she dutifully followed her orders as a maid _and_ avoided Sebastian like the plague.

One night, as Sebastian retired to his room for a short while before awaiting further instructions, he felt confused as he thought about the angel's new pattern.

'_First she hugs me, then she avoids me. Females…' _Ah well, there were more important jobs for demon butlers like him to do.

* * *

That night, Ciel summoned both of them to his office.

" As you both are aware of, the occult cases in Britain have risen to a serious point, and it brings sorrow to the Queen. The process of virgin sacrifices are the most notorious. Recently though, all the sacrifices were kidnapped from one place, East Sussex, and brought to London. The Queen has asked to stop this chaos and bring order back to London."

Ciel paused for a while, and asked, "Sebastian, do you know anything of these cases?"

The butler paused, a finger on his chin, and nodded. "I recall a certain Count Domovoi Viridian being held without evidence in Scotland Yard. " Ciel scoffed at the thought of those buffoons calling themselves police.

Evangeline piped up, " I heard from my colleagues that the victims are all pale blond, blue-eyed and are all 20-29 years old."

"Ah so the occult favours blondes..."Sebastian looked thoughtful and Ciel shrugged.

Evangeline looked offended. "I don't see what's wrong with brunettes." She poofed her long bangs up, and looked away in indigence.

Sebastian smiled, "I'm sorry Evangeline, I didn't mean to offend you. But if it would be a compliment to you, _I_ think brunettes are quite admirable.

She looked away from him like he did not even speak. Sebastian felt annoyed that she was so pointedly ignoring him.

"Ciel, what do you propose?"asked her. He looked thoughtful. Sebastian propped his chin, and suggested "Young Master, we can travel to East Sussex and pass out 'bait' there like usual, where I assume the Count is residing."

Ciel pondered his idea for a while, and smirked, looking up at her with his blue eye. "Very well. Sebastian, make sure to prepare Evangeline for that. I'm sure you know the procedure. I'll see you and her in the main hall in a few minutes."

"Wait, what do you mean by…" Sebastian swiftly carried her in his arms, bridal-style, a devilish grin painted on his handsome face.

**"SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T FUCKING PUT ME DOWN NOW, I WILL CASTRATE YOU, YOU BLOODY EXCUSE OF A DEVIL! SEBASTIAN!**" Evangeline screamed, high-pitched as he finally arrived at her room.

"Lady Kinsella, calm down, we have arrived." He put her down on the floor. Evangeline sealed her lips, and looked at the butler, who was busy choosing a dress.

Her wardrobe had clothes she never even knew she had. She blushed when his fingers barely brushed passed her bloomers and garters drawer He seemed to imagine her in each dress as he flicked past the selections. She stood there pouting.

Finally done, he showed it to her. 'It' was a big poofy yellow rhinestone set dress with ribbons on every inch.

She looked up and down at it and said seriously, "NO way in Hell am I going to wear that ridiculous affair. That one looks more appealing." She pointed at another dress that was an off-white, silky smooth and flowery-patterned with a trail of glitter by the side.

Sebastian nodded at her choice. Then, he held up a big flamboyant pale blond wig

Evangeline's face went white. "No." He held it up again, this time with the dress.

She bit her lip and said, "Sebastian, I am not going to dress as a blond bimbo and you can't make me so tell Ciel to find a new victim." A thick silence hung in the air, as Sebastian looked at her, eyes glowing demonically. She stayed defiant.

A knock sounded, and Mey-Rinn appeared, dutiful. "Young Master has required your presence in the main hall." And left, with a sad face. Her chance with her beloved Sebastian were paper thin now.

"Why not hurry up and show Young Master your new look?" Sebastian's tone was innocent, yet she sensed that he was enjoyed her absurd predicament. She fumed.

"No! I have my rights in this!" She crossed her arms.

Suddenly, he slammed both hands on either side of her head. "You have absolute ZERO choice in this, Evangeline."He was intimidating, so much that she gave up.

She sighed, defeated. He took a black handkerchief and tied it around his eyes. "Since you will never do this if_ I_ don't, let's begin. Excuse my forced impertinence, my Lady. "

She blushed red, and closed her eyes, allowing him to dress her. She also marvelled at what a great gentleman he could pretend to be.

Obviously, as a more-than-thousand year old demon, he had seen more scandalous situations with women than he wished. Truly, demons have their ways…

Sebastian smirked as he undid her dress, with 40% clumsiness. More than that, and she would realise his pleasuring secret.

Everything was calculated to perfection. She would never know that he was actually inspecting her naked body with the precious gift given to demons and cats; night-vision eyes.

* * *

Ciel tapped his foot impatiently. Where was that woman? Maybe he should have gotten to Elizabeth, and made her dress Evangeline up. She _was_ inclined in the "cuteness" field and whatnot.

Of course, it would have been fun to see her face when Sebastian was dressing her.

The door opened ever-so slightly, and Sebastian entered, followed by Evangeline. They stood side by side.

Ciel, in truth, was a little astounded. She looked almost exactly like the type of woman _they_ would pick. Blond, blue-eyed, innocent and beautiful.

"I trust she meets the expectations, Young Master?" Sebastian asked. Ciel looked over her appraisingly, while she rolled her eyes.

"A little lacking, but it's alright." She made a good come-back by saying, "Don't you wish we had a **little Robin** to make the Count happy?"

Ciel face-palmed, clearly annoyed. She smirked as she said again, "See you later Ciel…and Sebastian. I will change out of this horrendous dress."

She left, happy she poked Ciel in a sensitive spot. Sebastian was quietly laughing behind his glove.

"Sensitive spot, Young Master? You're lucky she did not mention the corset." Sebastian was speaking very seriously, yet that made Ciel all the more infuriated.

"What I'm interested to know is, who TOLD her about it." Ciel glared, accusing, at him.

Sebastian smiled apologetically. Ciel growled. "I hope she's worth it."

* * *

As they boarded the train the next morning, out of no-where came Gina. _"Where were you last night? I was worried sick!"_

Gina smiled dreamily, a soft meow escaping her. "I found a whole cupboard full of cats upstairs, and all the wool..I couldn't help myself! Talk about heaven!"

Evangeline smiled a little, but the smile slipped away. _"Which room, east or west wing?"_

Gina said, _"Of course that butler's room, my dear. Who knew he had such a passion for cats? I think he and I will get along better after all."_

She sighed. That butler really _could_ influence everyone. As they boarded the carriage, and Tanaka was entrusted with the manor, the servants waved a tearful goodbye.

"Evangeline, you will sit in front with me, change of shift every six hours. The journey will rake approximately two days and ten hours." She frowned.

She did not like being stuck with him in the front seat, especially since she had been trying her best to avoid him. Gina was luckier, stuck scowling in the carriage with Ciel.

Sebastian patted his seat with a smirk. She hoisted herself up, nothing betrayed her emotions.

As they drove into a town, a fruit seller beckoned to them fresh apples and the like.

The fruit stall was a pitiful fly-ridden thing, and the fruit no longer seemed to be promised fresh at all.

The old wizened man seemed pleased when Evangeline pressed five pounds into his withered hands and took in exchange only two oranges.

Sebastian looked in front, concentrating on the horses. "Evangeline, humans can do more than that to earn their living, and helping him will only despair him on further."

Thinking she would silently take his advice, he looked at her.

Her eyes turned to a mild gold, and she said in a deadpan voice, "What is darkness with light? Surely a spiral of depression. Hope I gave him, Sebastian, but how he uses it is his own choice and not for me to decide. You must have also realised that I made all the fruits their previous state again. Hopefully business will be better now and his death would be peaceful."

Sebastian looked away, a mild frustration bubbling inside him as she ate the orange.

Did she not see that it was useless? All human being cannot escape from Death. When it's white fingers creep upon their chests to take him away, they could not pray nor speak.

Bound to die, did it really matter whether it was peaceful or not?

She had been quiet the whole journey and the outburst just made him more and more curious. Evangeline was really a never-ending basket of surprises.

* * *

The old man was no longer an old man any longer. As soon as the Phantomhive carriage ceased in the horizon, he had transformed to his original self.

A scarlet and yellow suit of clothes replaced his old drab cloth shirt. The wrinkles disappeared and a full set of beautiful white teeth appeared. In the old fruit seller's place stood a young man.

His face set a chilling look after the carriage. His arms were covered with ringed pentacles and dagger tattoos. His shoulder length hair was a smouldering black. His eyes were bright dark green.

"Sic vos have reverto , meus carus angelus…" He uttered in a cold, frightening voice.

A strange spell-like string of words he uttered, and he vanished. No trace of a scarlet-wearing young man ever there in the beginning.

* * *

Sometimes it's like I'm not even controlling my own OC! get ur ass up and apologize o him already, Ev!

*so you have returned, my dear angel*

*Recently I've discovered my OC is to predictable and Mary-Sueish, so I'm gonna try my best and change her without drastic measures. *holds up a chainsaw and points it at Evangeline, who's eating Chipsters* Sorry Eva, but YOU'VE GOTTA GO!

Hope I don't disappoint you readers!


	9. Conner, the thief

**O.o. I wish I had more readers…I wish I had more readers…**

They sat still as stone statues in front of the carriage. It was already very late. They sky was the victim of a painter's black paintbrush.

'We're finally here…' thought Evangeline as she discreetly peeked at the unsmiling butler next to her. Gina yeowled sleepily in the carriage, earning a grumble from the sleepy Ciel.

She leaped up to the front of the carriage. Sebastian's face changed in an instant, and he rubbed her back with his gloves. She purred softly, clearly enjoying it. Evangeline smiled, and Gina scowled. However, it could not stop her from enjoying Sebastian's loving touch.

There was a town just up front, and Sebastian stopped the carriage outside a dingy inn. Evangeline led the horses to the water trough. Working silently a pair, needing no thought reading at all. Just naturally.

Ciel was prepared to bed by Sebastian and Evangeline. He fell asleep quickly, exhausted by reviewing the case the whole day. Such strain on a kid…

Gina prowled up the roofs, promising to look for 'suspicious activities', but Evangeline suspected she was merely looking for extra cat food.

She herself felt hungry, and bought a roll of bread from a nice woman in the night-market. Hungrily she stuffed it into her mouth.

A breath of cold air passed her as she ate, stuffing the purse into the pocket. Or at least, she thought she was.

A normal human might not have felt it, but her superhuman instincts popped. A blur into the night carried her purse with it. Evangeline cursed and dropped the roll, chasing after the blur.

Across rooftops they went, down gutters and into rivers. As she got closer, the thing stopped completely.

"Okay, I give up. What the hell are you Lady?" Evangeline was shocked. A 13 year old blonde girl stood panting before her, holding out her purse.

"She is merely a good servant to our Master." Evangeline recognised the smooth voice behind her, and felt the girl's turning emotions at noticing Sebastian. She felt sorry for the poor girl, despite her ruthless stealing.

"It's alright. Let's get you somewhere nice and warm, and some food?" She had made an offer the girl could not resist. Her eyes glazed at the thought of food.

While they were walking to the inn, Evangeline and Sebastian found out that the girl's name was Conner, and that her parents died when she was a baby. She had been stealing to fend for herself ever since.

She hungrily wolfed up the meal Sebastian prepared for her. But Evangeline soon realised that Conner had talents. She could break through most of door locks, had perfect flexibility in climbing through windows, and was very, very good at lying. And the metabolism and stamina of a horse.

A perfect thief if you would ask. And she enjoyed it too.

"What do you know about the kidnappings happening here Miss Conner?" Sebastian had managed to prose it as a casual question.

The girl smiled mischievously, and said, "Oh I know all there is to know about that. All the ones that were targets were blonde, pale, blue-eyed and beautiful. Young too. I reckon I even know where they're taken."

Evangeline purposefully said, "I bet you DON'T. You're just lying like all little kids do."

Conner stood up, eyes ablaze. "I'll show you where it is. Follow me!"

Her step was full of chagrin, as she heatedly ran from street to street with Sebastian and Evangeline on her trail.

They stopped at a normal wood cottage, not unlike many others in this small, quiet village. Surrounded by long grass and untended patches of weeds, this cottage had not seen an interested owner for a long, long time.

Conner stood motionless in the grass, and performed an acrobatic series of somersaults and cartwheels in order to get to the back door of this hut. Sebastian and Evangeline settled for the easy way; climbing onto the roof.

The trio hid behind the cottage. Evangeline thought for a while, and looked at Sebastian. He nodded. Then, Evangeline spoke.

"5 dollars if you stake-out this place for tonight, Conner. Come on, you're a bright girl. You know easy money when you see it."

The thief grinned, and held out a fistful of cash, recently in Evangeline's pocket. "I'll take it in advance then."

Evangeline groaned and Sebastian smirked, what a brilliant Phantomhive servant she could make.

Conner crouched down into the grass, and gave them a mocking salute. Evangeline and Sebastian sprinted away.

She stroked the bills of money lovingly. 'With any luck, that lady wouldn't realise it's actually 10 bucks I grabbed.'

XXXXxxxxxXXXXX

Nearing dawn, the window of the inn corridor opened silently. Conner ran steadfast to Ciel's room and rapped the door once.

Sebastian opened it with half lidded eyes. "He's here, is he not?" Conner nodded fearfully. Evangeline called out, "Use the roofs, they're faster."

Sebastian brought Conner in, careful not to disturb the sleeping Ciel. They hopped lightly on the roofs across town, Conner not so graceful.

She explained how she's very nearly dozed off, then she heard a piercing scream and saw the grocery owner's daughter, Alana Forrester, tied down to a wooden chair, crying and screaming for her life.

" I 'D thought she was possessed, but I saw a dark haired man with green eyes sitting nearby, and ran the hell outta there." Conner was really scared and nearly stumbled on a rock.

Evangeline and Sebastian were thinking hard when they arrived at the cottage. She opted to break down the front door, but Sebastian had already went to the underground hatch behind it.

She cursed silently at him, who never took opinions from anyone but himself and becked to Conner to follow them.

But all their efforts to be inconspicuous were wasted, as there was no one in the house. Except for a corpse.

Alana Forrester was the kind of lady you'd expect to see at posh balls or parties. Stunningly beautiful, with the blond hair and blue eyes, that looked creepy as they weren't closed at her death.

Conner looked shocked and Evangeline felt an immense wave of pity for the woman, who had so much life ahead of her.

Sebastian sighed and picked the woman up methodically.

Then, he put her down on the floor gently, with a puzzled look on his face. "It seems like she still has a pulse."

Evangeline was jolted awake, and checked the lady's pulse.

"Sebastian, she's still alive! Quick, give her oxygen resuscitation!" She didn't have to ask twice.

Sebastian grimaced, and set his lips on hers. Breathing quickly, in and out, while Evangeline sent Conner out to get the village constable.

Turning back, she realised something strange. Was that lady actually putting her arms around Sebastian? And were those lips moving against his? Wait a minute, she was fine!

She puffed in anger as Linda opened her eyes coyly and said oh so sweetly, "You saved me! Now, how about some more kissing?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, thinking of how predictable females were. He got up and brushed his coat, and he noticed Evangeline seething at the doorway. All her previous pity for that whore was gone, and replaced with hate. 'Stupid ho….' She muttered.

He smiled, quite amused to find her jealous. Conner burst in suddenly with the victim two parents in tow. Along with the hugging and crying, Evangeline noticed the longing, lusting look at Sebastian Alana was throwing.

Conner tugged at her sleeve. It was time to leave. Conner rolled her eyes at the jealous Evangeline as she refused to speak to Sebastian.

Sebastian smirked, as Evangeline and Conner got some well deserved rest in the inn lounge.

There was still much to investigate and Alana Forrester to interview, but he decided that he quite liked this mission after all.

* * *

**.THANX FOR READING! ~REVIEWS would be much appreciated here. Mucho gracias. Thank you!**

**_BTW, can you pls follow me on Twitter I need more followers. My name is Alyssa_NowN4Eva . I #followback!_**


End file.
